Deaths Head
by dart53
Summary: Leadership comes from an unexpected source when the team is seperated on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Deaths Head**

A Hero in His Own Right

They gathered in the library and watched as Garrison unlocked the mission briefcase from his wrist, opened it and slid out the information he'd been given at headquarters. It had been a long time between missions but they'd all known the period of rest wouldn't last forever.

Chief took a position next to the Lieutenant as he laid the material out on the table. The map was already marked but he'd never spent much time on the names of the countries over there. It seemed like the borders and who was in control of 'em changed about every other week. He concentrated on the lay of the land, where the mountains and rivers were, how far it was to the coast, or to the places where they might find people willing to help if they got in a jam. "So where'r they sendin' us this time?"

"Romania"

"What!?" Casino snorted. "Why? The Brass runnin' low on vampires?"

Goniff looked up from the desk lighter he was toying with, "Vampires?!"

"Sure. That's where they come from y'know. Transylvania's right in the middle there." The explosives expert pushed himself off the sofa and ambled across the room to the table. "C'mon, I'll show ya." He flattened the map out with his hands and tapped a finger on it, looking up at the little cockney who'd joined them and was now starring at him wide eyed. "Right there, see, in all those creepy mountains. You seen the movies in stir didn't ya? Well, that's all based on real facts. The place is crawlin' with vampires and werewolves n' stuff like that."

"Knock it off Casino." Garrison was about to laugh, until he saw the looks Goniff and Chief were giving their safe cracker. Goniff would fall for any tall tale. Garrison thought he probably liked a good scare, just like a little kid, and would have a good laugh over it when it was all over. Chief's early background though was tribal, and he knew from what the young man had told him that his grandfather had passed on the legends of witches and shape shifters, evil beings who could change themselves into animals and birds and wreak havoc among defenseless people of the tribe. He didn't think Chief believed in those stories, but there was no sense in letting Casino get started on them.

"We've learned that one of the top resistance leaders in the area has been captured. The Germans are holding him here." He settled his finger on the map. "An expert interrogator is supposed to be on the way."

Actor spoke up from his place across the table from the Lieutenant. "And they want us to go in and get him out?"

"You got it."

"And just how much time do we have to effect this rescue?" The con man knew they wouldn't have much time. Resistance was stiff in the area the Warden had indicated but it was under German control and their lines of transportation were protected by air cover and a strong presence on the ground. It wouldn't take long to move an expert to that location, or to take the man away to Berlin for that matter, and they could do it by air or ground.

Garrison glanced around the group. "Intelligence says we only have forty-eight hours to get in there and get him out."

"Jeeze! Two whole days! They think we're slowin down or somethin' Warden?"

The Lieutenant's mouth quirked up in a quick smile. "No. They're taking it easy on me because I'm just back off medical leave."

"Thoughtful of 'em." Chief leaned in and really studied the map now. "How'r we gettin' in and out?" It looked like it was mostly mountains. Jumpin' in could be tricky but if he bet on things like that, he'd lay his money down on a parachute drop as close as they could get to the target, probably at night…. And with their luck, probably right in the middle of a storm.

"We're going in by plane. The locals will meet us when we get on the ground…."

"Uh… by locals you do mean the resistance guys, right Lieutenant?"

"Sure he means the resistance guys!" Casino snorted. "They just have pointy teeth and flap around at night…. Hey Goniff, it's a full moon too. Just the thing for those werewolves."

"Casino, that full moon will make us much more vulnerable going in. I don't think I would make too much of a joke out of it." Actor advised.

"Aw C'mon. We never jump in decent weather." The group around the table murmured their agreement with that statement. It seemed they were quickly becoming the section experts in jumping in foul weather.

"And I'm afraid we're holding with tradition on this one." Garrison said with a shake of his head. "There's a storm moving into the area, that's why we have to be ready to go and out at the airfield in an hour. We're going to beat it, but not by much. They're hoping that bad weather will slow the interrogator down. So get your gear and meet me out front in fifteen minutes. The truck's already here."

The men moved out of the library, talking as they made their way upstairs to their quarters to pick up their gear. Garrison shook his head and laughed at the comments he could hear as they climbed up to their room….

"Say, Goniff, you go on down to the kitchen, see if you can rustle up some garlic, and I'll go break out that special box a silver bullets they sent over from the armory last month. Chief'll pack up our stuff. Won't ya kid?"

"Uh….."

"Pappy, you better asked Actor to do it. I think we could use some a them oak stakes the gardener's were usin' the other day."

"Oak stakes?!"

"Aren't you gentlemen forgetting the silver crucifix? Goniff, you have managed to obtain one of those on one of your little shopping trips, haven't you?"

Great, he thought, they were all in on it, even Chief.

ggg

Chief had been right. They were going to be jumping right into the middle of a storm, or at least that's the way it felt on the plane. As they approached the target the wind and rain intensified as if nature itself was trying to warn them away. The Warden, with hardheaded determination, ordered them to the door and reassured them as they hooked up their lines. They'd meet up with the underground as soon as they landed, do the job and be on their way home in a matter of two days.

The only one that believed that was the Warden and a close look in his eyes revealed a dark shadow of doubt.

The storm seemed to know when they finally arrived over the drop zone. It increased its efforts to thwart their attempt to reach their objective. As the first three men left the relative safety of the plane lightening flashed across the sky and thunder crashed around them, the wind changed direction and the plane twisted and dropped pulling it off course. The fourth man jumped clear.., and then the fifth, just as lightening struck the aircraft causing an eerie blue glow to dance over its metal skin.

ggg

Chief rolled to his feet and gathered the silks without thinking. They'd been drilled on this hundreds of times and jumped often enough that it was automatic now, his mind could be elsewhere, worrying about where the others were, while his body accomplished the task. As soon as he had the fabric gathered into his arms he headed into the trees to hide it away before he set off in search of the others.

g

Casino came down just on the edge of a bluff, completely exposed and only a couple of yards from a drop of more than two hundred feet. He shrugged out of the harness tethering him to the chute that was still open, still filled with wind, and still trying to pull him off the edge and down into the darkness. As soon as he released the last buckle the rig took off on its suicidal course. He couldn't stop it, there was no point in trying. He watched as the thing disappeared into the depths. Dropping down into a crouch he waited for his heart to stop its frantic attempt to leave the confines of his chest.

g

Actor finished covering the chute with earth and leaves. Straightening to look around him he started off in the direction he assumed was north. He was sure he'd seen two of the others being carried that way by the winds. The storm whipped sand and rain into his eyes and nearly pushed him off his feet. The bright flash and sound of the plane as it crashed into the hillside behind him was lost in the roar of rain as it made its way towards him.

g

Goniff clutched his knees and pushed himself against the rock face, trying to melt back into the small alcove he'd found in the wall of the gorge. The lightening was coming so fast and furious it was almost as if a light had been switched on, but he couldn't use it to see where he was or search for the others. He could only huddle in to himself, cover his ears and squeeze his eyes shut and pray for it all to end.

ggg

Chief stayed still, leaning against the large tree and just listened. The storm had already blown itself out. The wind dropping from a raging screech to a desolate moan. There was a stream somewhere nearby, he could hear the musical echo of it reflecting off the rocks that lay off to the south, but the fog, trees and mist hid it from view. There was a raven complaining to himself about the weather somewhere far off to the east and in the distance, barely discernible, the bone chilling call of a hunting wolf. He found his knife in his hand as he turned to search the surrounding area for that threat and shook his head at the absurd idea of defending himself against one of the ghosts of the forest in hand to hand combat. Sliding the blade back into its harness he griped his pistol instead, pulling the slide back he checked to make sure the gun was ready. He pushed himself away from the reassurance and safety of the trees and continued his search for the others.

g

Casino rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. The wind had tricked him, dropped off to nothing and then caught him off guard, throwing dirt and stinging sand up into his face, blinding him. He blinked hard and squinted off into the shadows to his right. He was sure he'd seen something, but the grit in his eyes caused them to water, blurring his vision. He strained his ears to hear and pressed back against the boulders that were strewn along the bluff.

g

Actor moved quietly along the tree line. He was certain he'd seen something up ahead but was not going to risk discovery by calling out. There was a gorge to his left, the trees giving way to a jumbled boulder field that would provide hiding places for a patrol of German soldiers. He moved forward another few yards and halted, still in the cover of the trees. Wiping wind blown sand from his eyes he squinted into the mist, willing himself to take in the whole scene before him rather than concentrate on one particular form or shadow. He waited for any sign of movement. Holding his breath he could only hear the clucking of a raven somewhere in the distance.

ggg

"Fellas? Hey, fellas!" Goniff called out barely above a whisper. It felt like he was completely alone. The prickling along the back of his neck told him there was no one around to watch his back. Griping the pistol tighter in his hand he moved away from the safety of the small shelter he'd found, dropping into a crouch as the sudden beating of wings sounded to his right. He watched a large rook push up through the damp air and disappear up over the cliff top, its desolate call echoing against the rocks. The freezing rain that had lashed out at them in the night was reduced to a steady depressing drizzle, the frantic wind dropping to a despondent sigh that roused itself into an occasional moan as it met the cliff face or moved through the skeletal trees that clung along the bluff. The little second story man waited. The others would be out looking for him. All he had to do was wait and pretty soon Chief would come sneaking through the trees and find him, or he'd hear Casino cursing and complaining under his breath as he searched for him. Any minute now Actor or the Warden would come striding along that path there and call him to heel for fumbling his landing again and putting them behind schedule. But as the minutes crept past he realized that no one was going to come for him this time. If he was going to be rescued it was going to be up to him to do the rescuing.

As he struck out Goniff wished he'd paid more attention to the Warden's bloody maps during the briefing. But he hadn't. He never really did. He didn't figure he had to. Actor paid attention. Blimey, most a the time Actor already knew all about where they were going, and some a the time he already knew almost as much as the Warden did about why they were going there. And Casino paid attention. Even if he groused about it and made out it wasn't none of his concern, Casino paid attention. Goniff'd see him going over the stuff after the rest of them were done, if the Warden left it lying around, or slipping into the library after, to look up about it. Oh he'd deny it alright, if he was caught at it, but Goniff knew what he was up to. And Chief! It must be some kinda Indian thing, but Chief always seemed to know where they were, and where they were s'pose to go. Goniff figured if they dropped Chiefy in the middle of the jungles of Africa he'd probably know how to get back. As for the Warden, well, he carried the maps didn't he? And Goniff thought if the truth came out about it, the Warden probably had everything stored away in his head so the maps weren't really necessary anyway. He just hauled them around so the other blokes could use them if they needed to. Yeah, Goniff wished he'd paid more attention to the Warden's bloody maps, now that he was all alone and he had to make the decision which way to go to get out a this mess.

He stopped under a tree to sympathize with himself over his predicament. The storm had blown over, leaving cloud cover and a light wind behind. Rainwater was still dripping from all the branches and it had an annoying talent for finding its way down the back of his neck. He pulled his collar up and hunched down into his jacket and fell to thinking. Nobody said nothin' about jumping into no ravine, so he knew he had to climb out, but he didn't know which side to pick, and if he picked wrong he'd come up where he'd have no chance of hooking up with the others. He tried but he couldn't logic his way into a decision. He'd gotten himself all turned around, and if he'd ever known the direction he was headed in he didn't know it now. He finally just struck off for the far side. It didn't look so steep over there and he was always one for taking the easy way if he had a choice.

When he got about halfway across he heard a sound that brought him up short, almost stopped his heart. He'd heard dogs howl before, but the high wavering call froze the blood in his veins. Without ever having heard it before Goniff instinctively knew the call of a hunting wolf. And it was coming from the direction he was headed. He turned and retreated back the way he'd come. He could get out the other side. Climbing wasn't that hard, it was part of his business after all. Besides, one direction was just as good as another when you didn't know where you were going.

He hadn't gotten more than halfway back when another sound stopped him cold. The echoing sound of shouting men and gun fire. It didn't last long. After a bit of quiet he heard another shout, and he recognized what it meant even if he didn't speak the language. He'd heard it before…. 'Hand's up!' Someone had got themselves caught up top on the other side, and it didn't take much imagination to figure out who...

'_Blimey!' _he thought, _'Great choice. Wolves on one side, Germans on the other.' _He was too close to one for comfort, and too far away from the other to be of any use…. After a moments consideration Goniff chose another direction, straight up. He climbed up into the large tree he'd been leaning against. He'd settle in for a bit and try and figure out what to do next.

The creak of branches and a soft fluttery sound caused him to squint up into the tree top. He expected to see the rook again. Instead his eyes locked onto the bottoms of someone's boots and he watched, hypnotized, as they swayed in the breeze over his head.. The sharp snap of wind in silk brought him out of his trance. He couldn't tell who was hanging up there, the fabric of the parachute had shrouded the figure. He couldn't risk calling out in case he was being hunted. As he searched for the quickest way up he prayed that the reason there was no sound or movement from the bloke overhead was that he'd frozen where he hung when he'd heard those shots, and then the noise Goniff made as he clambered up into the tree, but he had a sinking feeling that he was wrong as he started to climb.

Goniff hadn't quite made it level with the man when he heard it, the sharp snap of a small twig breaking as someone stepped on it. He froze where he was and looked down, scanning the ground below him. Two men were moving along not fifteen feet from where he sat in his tree. They were dressed in German greatcoats and they carried German automatic rifles. By the way they were moving it was obvious that they were searching for someone. _'Me prob'ly,' _he thought. He held his breath and shrank back against the tree, hoping his dark clothes would blend in with the rain soaked bark of the trunk. Just as they started to move away the wind kicked up again and caught the silk overhead, causing a loud snap that drew the searchers attention.

Goniff glanced up. The wind pulled at the fabric and set the man turning as it unwrapped from around him. He caught his breath as the Warden was revealed to him. He'd gotten himself tangled in the lines some how and some of the cords twined around his left arm pulling it up over his head. Another cord lashed across his neck, forcing his head down against the raised left shoulder. Goniff started up without thinking, reaching out for his commander, forgetting the men that threatened him from below…until one of them called up to him. He had no idea what the man said, he didn't understand the words, but here was no mistaking the meaning… Stop! Come down!

"Sorry, mate. Can't understand a word of it." he called down as he continued on his way. The order was repeated and the man giving it gestured with his rifle while his friend fixed his sights on the Warden. _'No mistakin' that'_, he thought as he took a last look at the still silent form of his commander before starting down.


	2. Chapter 2

ggg

They were communicating in gesture and pantomime. Goniff would come down a foot or so and stop. They'd point their rifles at him and then jerk them towards the ground. He'd look up and point, and they'd shake their heads and repeat themselves. When he got within reach one of them, the one with the stripe on the arm of his coat, tired of the game and clamped a hand round his ankle and gave it a firm jerk. Goniff was agile enough he managed to land on his feet. The next gesture was universal in this time of war… 'hands up', and they didn't have to repeat themselves this time. One quick upward movement of those gun barrels and he did as he was instructed. With a German rifle trained on him from either side there was very little else he could do.

While one bloke kept him covered the other patted him down and did it with such economy and expertise Goniff was sure he'd been a copper before the war. The gun the Warden made him carry in the shoulder holster was taken from him, and so was the one Casino had convinced him to carry in his boot as a back up. These were tossed from one man to the other who shoved them down into his pockets as the fella who'd patted him down turned back into a guard and trained his rifle on him while the other one gave him a good looking over. The one with the stripe stepped back and gestured for him to move forward. As he glanced up and opened his mouth to protest the other jabbed him hard in the back, causing him to fall into the fella who stood in his path. He was shoved roughly back towards the one with the rifle.

As Goniff stumbled back he twisted and laid his arm along the barrel of the rifle that prodded him in the ribs. Shoving the business end away with his elbow the little cat burglar grabbed hold, jerking it down out of the hands that held it. He pulled the butt up sharply and connected with the underside of his captor's jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground. Then, in a fluid motion that would've caused the Sergeant Major to faint with shock, he pulled the stock into his shoulder and had the rifle trained on the second man before he had time to react.

Now it was his turn to be in control. "Drop it, mate!" and he did his own gesturing with the rifle to make sure the bloke understood him. When the man he held in his sights tossed his rifle into the bushes and gestured towards the fellow that lay stunned on the ground Goniff nodded. As the one with the stripe on his arm knelt beside his companion his hand edged towards his pocket. Goniff saw the move and laughed. "Go ahead. It ain't there anymore." As he'd been pushed into the man his hands had found their way into his pockets. The one pistol was a reassuring weight in his own pocket now, and the other was lost. He'd tossed it away in the brush as he'd been shoved back into the second man. The one with the stripe checked his pockets to make sure it wasn't a bluff, then twisted around and sat heavily on the ground, next to his comrade.

"You crazy English! We must run now. The Germans look for us!"

Goniff blinked hard and stared at the man a moment. "What's that?"

"We must leave, fool... Many Germans. They will look!"

It was only then he realized the whole incident around the tree had been played out almost silently. Goniff took time to look at the men in front of him. Their shoes were worn, their hair a bit long, they didn't look like they'd shaved in two or three days, and both the coats they wore showed signs of blood. He'd worn uniforms that looked like that himself. "Who'r you, then?" He didn't lower his weapon. He wasn't about to be fooled.

"Toma Petre sent us to find you." was the gruff reply.

Goniff thought he recognized the name of the man they were supposed to meet, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't really pay attention to that sort of thing either. "Where's this Tom Peter guy?"

"_Toma Petre. _The Germans took him."

"That the shooting I heard a bit ago?"

The man with the stripe on his sleeve merely nodded.

"You take off before or after the Germans showed up?"

It took a moment, but the man on the ground decided his courage had just been questioned and his face hardened and started to flush as he rose to his feet. "Before! When the other one said two were missing."

The barrel of the rifle Goniff held dropped slightly. "What 'other'? How many?" But he spotted the idea forming in the dark eyes of the man who faced him and he brought the rifle back to ready. "Don't try it!"

They stood there a long moment before the man decided to answer. "Three. Toma said there will be five. The tall one said the plane had trouble. Toma sent us to look. Then the Germans came. We were already down."

Goniff used the strap and shouldered the rifle and a little of the tension left the other man's face. "You go back and look? You sure they got 'em all?"

As he turned to help his companion to his feet the other man answered. "We went back. They didn't take them all." And as he straightened he looked into Goniff's eyes. "Two of our friends are dead."

"Did it look like the Jerries left anyone behind t'look for us?"

"I don't know. There were no Germans when we got there. But they look. They always look for us. We must leave, now."

"Not without the Warden." To Stripe's questioning look Goniff gestured back up into the tree and turned to go.

"He is not alive." When Goniff spun around and stared at him he continued. "We saw him in the tree. Before the Germans came. We watched. No movement. We think the second man will come looking so we come back to watch for you. Still no movement." The man gazed up into the tree a moment before he said with conviction. "He is dead."

"I ain't leavin' him up there."

"We can not stay. You must help us get Toma and your friends back."

"Me! He's the brains of the outfit! Him and Actor." The wooden clucking of the rook stationed in a tree nearby was answered by a call from overhead. Goniff unshouldered his rifle and handed it to Stripe. "I ain't leavin' 'im up there to feed no birds." And he turned away and started his climb back up the tree. When he got a little higher than the Warden's head he pulled the knife from his pocket and unfolded it. He'd cut the Lieutenant down and they'd at least bury him decent before they left. The rook and his buddy eyed him from their tree as he reached out and grabbed the lines.

The wind was picking up again and the dead leaves that still clung in the tree rattled around him as he settled in to his work. The branch that held the Warden groaned and the lines creaked as Goniff pulled the man towards him. He'd need to tie him off somehow so he could have both his hands free to cut the cords. He figured he'd use the Lieutenant's belt and hook it over a broken limb nearby but something was holding him back as Goniff tried to swing him close. He must have come crashing down through the tree top, some of the broken branches had ripped into the cloth of his jacket and pants. Goniff moved higher and carefully stretched out on the limb that reached out over the Warden's head. He'd cut a few of the lines and use them to pull the man up off the branches before cutting him free and letting him fall to the ground. He tested the cords and found one that was pulled tight and cut through it with his knife. When the last fibers parted the cord slithered through Goniff's fingers and the Warden's arm dropped down by his side.

The little man froze. The groan he heard had nothing to do with the branches they were hung up in.

"Warden?!" Goniff tested the cords again and found another one strung tight. He sighted along it carefully and followed it down where it ran across the side of Garrison's neck. Slashing down quickly he cut it free, and watched as it dropped, allowing the Warden's head to roll forward. There were two more of the lines that seemed to be caught up around the man's body and as he cut those lose the Lieutenant's weight shifted back into the harness he wore, but he still didn't swing free of the clutching branches. Goniff pulled on the lines, but he wasn't in a secure position, and he didn't have the strength to pull the Warden up anyway. He'd have to rig something somehow.

Goniff scrambled back down the tree, dropping the last few feet to land in front of Stripe. "He's alive up there!"

The other man shot a glance upward and then grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him. "No! We leave now. You are mistaken. You see what you want to see."

"_You'r_ mistaken! He's alive up there and we're gettin' him down. You didn't go up an check..." Anger welled up in the little burglar. "You didn't go up and check! You left him up there for bait! You just left him up there…" His fist lashed out and caught the man on the side of his jaw sending him down to sit in the mud. As Stripe sat nursing the side of his face Goniff jabbed the other man in the chest with his finger. "You! Come with me." and started away through the trees.

The two men shared a long look. The man on the ground shrugged and nodded and the other moved off after the crazy Englishman. Climbing slowly to his feet the man with the stripe on the sleeve of his coat took his jaw in his hand and carefully opened and closed his mouth. He searched around him and recovered the rifles from the bushes where they had been thrown when the little man knocked him down. He moved away into the brush where he could keep watch on the tree and on the path the other two had taken.

ggg

Goniff made a bee line through the underbrush, back to where he'd hidden his chute. He'd tear the silk into strips and braid it up into rope. He could use the lines to tie onto the Warden's harness and pull him up away from the branches that held him. If he was lucky he'd have enough length to lower him down to the ground. But he had to work fast. He'd shocked the two blokes into following him but he didn't think that would last long. He recognized the small cave where he'd weathered the worst of the rain, his stuff was just around to the right. In a moment he'd uncovered his gear and he headed back the way he'd come with the other fella still trailing along in his wake.

When he got back to the base of the tree Goniff let his bundle drop to the ground between them. Leaning down he grasp the edge of the silk and slit it with his knife, tearing the cloth apart with his hands. He glanced at Stripe, " Alright, this is what we're gonna do…"

ggg

The Warden crumpled like a rag doll when he was lowered to the ground. He hadn't uttered another sound, he hadn't moved a twitch. The other men were still convinced he was dead and Goniff was crazy. When Goniff got down on the ground again they hadn't done anything for him, backing away at the first touch of his clammy skin they stood huddled together whispering. When the little man took him by the shoulder and gently turned him over onto his back he wasn't so sure anymore either. He was pale and as cold as any stone that sat near by in the ravine, blood soaked into his clothing where the branches had held him and oozed from the abrashions on his arm and neck. When Goniff reached to his wrist to find the pulse where Actor'd showed him, it wasn't there, and the Lieutenant's skin felt stiff to his touch. He swallowed hard and with a sinking feeling of dread reached up to the Warden's neck to check there. He thought his own heart had stopped while he waited and just as he felt it, Stripe pulled at the shoulder of his jacket.

"Leave the strigoi,... I told you, he is dead. Come! We go now."

Goniff shook him off. "He ain't dead,,, not yet! You just left him hung up there til he's near froze." He cut the lines he'd tied onto the Warden's harness free and pulled his makeshift rope out of the tree. It didn't take long to find two nearly straight limbs that had blown out of the trees during the night's storm. "We'll rig a stretcher for 'im outta these. All we gotta do is get 'im some place warm." Stripe took a step back and shook his head, but before he could voice his doubts Goniff was on his feet, he had a handful of the man's coat in each fist. "Now'r you gonna help me, or do I have ta knock you in the mud again?!"

The man looked down on the crazy little Englishman. He topped him by six inches, and out weighed him by at least fifty pounds, but he couldn't match the determination in the eyes that stared him down. Finally he shrugged and nodded his agreement. He'd lost his leader and would be content to follow this madman until he got him back. He motioned for his companion to cover them while they worked and knelt in the mud next to the figure that lay so still. Reaching into the neck of his jacket he drew out the crucifix he wore, kissed it and then leaned forward and pressed it on Garrison's forehead and held it there for a moment. Letting the cross swing free he studied the Lieutenant's skin before rocking back onto his heels and looking up at the cockney who frowned at him in confusion. "What do we do? Tell me."

Goniff breathed a sigh of relief and reached up to rub some of the tension out of the back of his neck. _'Well, whatever test that was'_, he thought, _'I guess the Warden passed.'_ He dropped down next to Stripe and laid the branches parallel, then turned to the rope he'd braided out of his parachute canopy, cutting the lines that were still attached to the ends. "We'll use these cords to tie the rope to the branches, see." And he started laying the rope across, wrapping it around the branches until he'd worked his way to the end and started back up to the top. He took a length of cord and secured the rope in place so it wouldn't shift out of its lattice pattern when they loaded the Warden on and carried him. He watched as the other fella tied off his side and checked the knots to make sure they'd hold. The pickpocket held out his hand and grinned as the other man took it. "Goniff. So, you got a name?"

"Jon. I am Jon Dinuit." he gestured to the younger man standing guard. "My brother, Luca." Sitting back on his heels he rubbed at his jaw. "You are a strong leader...Goniff. What do we do now?"

Goniff snorted a laugh and was about to protest, but he saw how the two were looking at him. They were lost, just like he was. They didn't know what to do next or where to turn either. He straightened his shoulders and tried hard not to look scared. "We gotta find somewhere safe and warm where we can take 'im. You fellas got someplace like that?"

Luca spoke up for the first time. "We have caves. Many. We change so the Germans don't find us."

"Great! One a them close by here?"

"At the top of the ravine, where the others were caught."

"Right." Goniff wasn't sure it was a smart idea to go up where the others had been picked up, but there wasn't anything else on offer. He finished tying his side of the stretcher off and stepped over to check the other side. Jon gave way and looked on, waiting for his approval. The little pickpocket patted the bigger man on the shoulder and they worked together to shift the Warden onto the litter. Once they got him settled he stood up and found both of the men looking at him, waiting for him to tell them what to do next. "Uh…" He didn't know if he was up to telling other blokes what to do. He always sort of hung back and let someone else figure out how to get out of a jam. He was good enough at getting into them alright, but getting out, well, that was another thing altogether…

They were still waiting.

Goniff took a deep breath. "So who's the best with the rifle?" Luca smiled and placed his palm on his chest. "Right then, you take off first and check to see the way is safe. Jon and me'll bring the Warden along. Jon, you take 'is head, you'r the stronger. Just lay the rifles there on the stretcher with 'im where we can get to 'em fast if we need to."

ggg

It'd taken nearly an hour to make it to the top. Goniff and Jon moving slowly letting Luca range out in front of them to make sure the path was safe before they moved forward. They left the Warden in the brush at the top of the path and all of them checked the area where the others had been surprised and taken. They moved the bodies of the brothers' friends out of the clearing, raising a cairn of stones over them since they had nothing to dig graves with. The rooks were back and they'd heard the sound of the wolves hunting along the bottom of the narrow valley. None of them wanted to leave the dead to the scavengers. As they'd gathered stones Jon found a small bag thrown into the bushes. It was the one Actor carried his gear in. They looked but didn't find anything else. Goniff hung the bag off the end of the stretcher when they picked the Warden up and prayed he'd be able to hand the thing over to Actor soon. What he needed was for the Warden to wake up and come up with one of his plans to get the other fellas away from the Germans.

"You guys know where the Jerries took 'em?" he might as well get the information the Warden'd need outta the brothers, save him a little time.

"They have a compound. A castle they took when they came here." Jon told him. "They take all prisoners there."

"All a them?" Goniff thought for a moment. "That Toma guy, he tell you why we was comin' here?"

Jon spoke quietly from the other end of the stretcher. "To get Enric Iagar before the interrogator comes for him."

"They have that guy at the castle too? That where they'r keepin' him?"

"Yes."

"D'you know if the interrogator's here yet?"

"He is not. The bridge he has to cross was bombed. He cannot come until they repair it."

"And how long'll that take?"

"Tomorrow, maybe."

Goniff considered it… he was missing something important, he knew he was... Oh, right! "D'you have anymore blokes lose in these hills?" He twisted and looked over his shoulder waiting for Jon to answer but was only met with a blank stare,,, Goniff rephrased his question. "Can you get us anymore help, or did all of your men get picked up with Toma?"

The young man frowned and shook his head. "We are a small band. Six only…" Jon stopped a moment, then stated grimly. "Four only."

Luca and Jon were here with him, and they said two of the group had been killed, and the leader picked up… "Where's the other bloke?"

"She stays in the town. Toma wouldn't let her come with us."

Luca appeared on the path about twenty yards in front of them and motioned them forward. "No one comes here! It is still safe to use." When they came close to him he stepped off the path, pulling the brush aside he uncovered the entrance to one of the small caverns the group used.

ggg

Goniff and Jon moved into the cave and let their burden down. The place had been used by the group in the recent past. There were two fire pits cleared in the floor and bed rolls and blankets were still stored along the back wall. There were pots and supplies there too, and a store of wood and kindling, dried food, stuff that would keep a long time. Goniff set about making a fire. He glanced up and found the brothers watching him again, waiting for instructions. "Go back along that path, there, and brush out our tracks so no one'll be able to find us here." As Luca moved to do his bidding he waved Jon out too. "You better pull those bushes back across the opening, so no one'll see the fire. Any chance a fillin' these big pots with some water?" The big man smiled and nodded, grabbing up a heavy pot in each hand as he left their refuge.

Goniff watched as the opening was covered again and listened as the brothers moved away down the path. He shook his head and hoped they were clever enough to brush out the tracks they made when they came back with the water without being told. As he carefully fed the small fire he shifted and looked over at the Warden. "You wanna wake up and take over, mate? I don't really think I'm meant t'be a leader or hero type."

Goniff had two small fires burning when the two men got back with their pots filled with water. He'd laid one of the bed rolls between them and had manage to pull the Warden onto it. He'd found a lantern in the supplies and had that lit, and had started stripping the Lieutenant out of his wet clothes. He put on an act Actor would've been proud of when the two men got back in the cave. He kept them busy setting the pots on the fire to boil and rummaging through the supplies for food and first aid stuff. At his orders they strung lines up and put the Warden's wet things up to dry and brought him some old sweaters and a pair of pants the group had left there the last time they'd used the place. It seemed to make the two fellas more confident, havin' someone order 'em about… didn't do much for Goniff's own sense of security.

The little cockney was worried. Garrison was still icy cold, still hadn't come round and had only groaned a bit when Goniff had come across the splinters and small branches that had torn through his clothing and gotten themselves gouged into his flesh… That's what had held him so securely in that tree and Goniff blessed everyone of them. If he hadn't been caught up that way, he thought, he might've just cut him free and let him fall. The little man shuddered to think of it,,, he could've killed the Warden without even knowing by letting him drop so he could break his neck. He frowned and ran his finger over the bruised welt that ran along the side of the Lieutenant's neck and across his throat and wondered if he'd done that already ….The Warden still hadn't moved.

"How will you get the others away from the Germans?" Goniff shot a look at Jon where he sat warming his hands at one of the fires. The young man just looked back at him confidently and waited.

'_Blimey!' _Goniff thought as his heart raced. _'he really thinks I'm gonna come up with something!' _He turned his gaze back on Garrison and prayed for him to open his eyes and sit up and start spouting orders. He'd even pay attention when he scratched one of his diagrams in the dirt…. But the man never made a move. '_Bloody Hell!' _He chewed on his lower lip as he stared at his commander. What would he do first? Turning back to face the brothers he asked. "There's a town around here close? Somewhere the Jerries use?"

Luca frowned and answered. "Yes, two miles away."

"Can that interrogator get here before tomorrow?"

Jon answered this time. "No. There is only one road and the bridge was badly damaged. Tomorrow,,, maybe longer."

The brothers continued to wait on him. Damn! He hated being in charge! Goniff licked his lips and turned away from their trusting eyes. The Warden would find a way to stop that interrogator. If all a the prisoners were held at the same place then that's where Actor and Casino and Chief were too. If they let that guy through he might go after them. Goniff couldn't let that happen. He'd have to find a way, but he wasn't clever, not like the Warden, not like Actor… Bloody Hell!..not even like Casino or Chiefy. He couldn't come up with a plan all by himself and make it work… Then something clicked in the back of his head… He couldn't come up with a new plan,,, but maybe he could come up with an old one. Grinning he turned back to the brothers. "OK! Here it is…"


	3. Chapter 3

ggg

"You come up with anything yet?" Casino watched Actor as he paced the cell floor.

"I'm afraid there's very little we can do from inside this cell." The confidence artist glanced down as he moved past the man sitting on the floor. There had to be some way he could get them out of this. But he'd already tried getting the Captain of the guards to believe he was Gestapo working undercover, and that had met with no success. Demanding the officer summon his superior had fallen on deaf ears, and when he'd threatened him with what would happen when the interrogator finally arrived and found out about his error, the man had actually laughed in his face. The guards had been instructed to ignore his ultimatums now.

"Where d'you think they took that other guy?" Chief watched their second in command pace. He could usually bluff or bully his way through in spots like this, the young man thought their current situation was probably eatin' at the big man.

"Toma? They have him down the corridor." Actor stopped near the bars and gestured. "The guards have been taunting him with their stories of the interrogator." Then he started pacing again. "There's another man down there too. I can hear a different voice."

"The guy we were s'pose t'be after?"

"Iagar? I believe so."

"Too bad they didn't put us all in the same cell."

When first brought in each man had been shoved in a different cell, kept in solitary, until the initial interview with the camp commandant. They'd been herded into the hallway a bare half hour ago and sorted into the cells they waited in now. The show was about to start but there was no way for them to know how it would end.

"Sure! That'd make it easier." Casino snorted. "That way when we pulled somethin' and the Kraut's started shootin' they'd get all of us at once. Save 'em a little time and effort!"

"Casino, why don't you shut up?" Chief smiled to himself. Casino'd hit the bait just like he knew he would.

"You shut up, Indian!" The east coast thief shot a grateful, irritated look at their scout. If they were arguin' at least he didn't have to worry about what was gonna to happen next.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Actor leaned into the bars and strained to hear the man who'd just picked up the phone.

"What's up?"

"The interrogator, a Major Todeskopf, has finally arrived. He's being taken to the commandant now." It wouldn't be long now, he thought as he followed the path he'd set himself around the cell.

After a delay of nearly two days the German officers would meet, the man would present his papers and then he would set to work. Actor knew they would be questioned, the captain had promised as much after his session with the commandant, told him they were saving the _pleasure_ of it for the specialist, but he had no way of knowing when it would happen. If he were running this operation he would save the main target, the resistance leader, for last, using the questioning of the other prisoners to intimidate him. Assembling them here where Iagar would know when each man was removed from the cell block seemed to follow that pattern. He didn't have much time to come up with something. If he couldn't convince Todeskopf he was part of the secret German intelligence service then he'd have to get him to believe that they were important enough as prisoners to take back with him when he left to return to Berlin. That would probably mean they would each have to face an interrogation, and it could get rough…but they would certainly have a better chance of getting away somewhere out on the road.

"What d'you think happened to 'em?" Chief settled in a corner of the cell where he could see through the bars and keep an eye on the activity in the corridor.

"Well, if they'd been caught they would have been brought here." Actor had finally given up pacing and leaned against the wall. "They are probably out there somewhere developing a plan to get inside to us."

Casino just stared at the man, there was no need for him to say it, they were all thinking that if the Warden had been alright he'd have already found a way inside to them. The fact that he hadn't, and that he and the limey had been weren't sittin' in their own cell probably just meant they'd been killed out there somewhere and left to rot. He turned and watched as three of the guards gathered together and started whispering again. "What'n the hell's that all about, anyway?"

The con man moved to the bars and watched the group, straining to catch what he could of the conversation. "They seem to be worried about the officer that is on his way."

"That interrogator guy?" Chief got to his feet and moved to the front of the cell. "Why?"

"They appear to be frightened of him. They are trading rumors about him."

The safe cracker came and stood with the other two. "What kind a rumors?" and waited as Actor listened again.

The big Italian shook his head a moment later and smiled. "The same sort of thing you teased Goniff with… They say he's a ghoul,,, the local word is strigoi,,, a vampire." And after another pause he gave a short laugh. "The sergeant has just told them he heard that the man eats his subjects. That's how he gets them to talk."

"Oh, swell! Sounds like somethin' I'm really gonna look forward to." Casino walked back into the back of the cell and slid down the wall to sit on the floor again.

Actor shrugged as he followed the explosives expert into the back of the cell. "It might help us."

"Yeah? How?"

"If they are really as nervous about him as they appear it could distract them…."

"Oh come on! You don't believe that anymore than I do." Casino scoffed.

Actor considered it. "It's certainly a slim chance, but look at them." The men in the cell turned to watch the guards, they seemed nervous, tense. "Even the man's name feeds into their rumors and fears." To the other's questioning looks he explained. "Todeskopf, it means 'death head'"

"Quiet" Chief hissed. "You hear that?"

Something was moving along the corridor towards them, the sound echoed off the stone walls. It sounded like someone was shoving a box or sack along the floor, taking a step and then shoving it on ahead. Actor watched the reaction of the soldiers in the corridor. They'd come to attention around the desk but seemed to be shrinking back a bit as the sound grew louder. Actor stepped close to the bars of the cell and peered down the hallway, the way the guards were staring. His poise was shaken by the sight that greeted him and he moved back to stand with his fellows as the figure moved past.

"Jeeze!" Casino turned wide eyes on the other two. "D'you see that!?"

ggg

"What'n the Hell _was_ that!"

Actor put his hand up for silence and moved back up to the bars and tried to catch the conversation at the desk. Major Todeskopf, he was aptly named the con man thought with a shudder, was giving his orders in a strangled whisper but with the amplification of the stone his sibilant tones easily reached them in their cell. The others watched as he turned back to them. The color had drained from the elegant con artists face.

"What d'you hear, man?"

Casino prodded him when he hesitated. "C'mon, give."

"He's going to question us first."

"Yeah? Go on."

"We are to be given one chance to cooperate with him. If we don't answer his questions, if we don't give him something he believes, we are to be shot."

"We got anything to give him?"

Actor shook his head. "Only the location of the group we met with."

"But some of 'em got away." Chief stared at the other men. "I ain't given nobody up." Besides, he thought, the Warden and Goniff might be with them.., if they were still alive.

A sharp rap on the bars stopped any further conversation. The three of them turned to stare at the man who waited on the other side of the cell door. He pointed at Actor. "Dieser Gefangene." and then lurched back to let the guard unlock the door. The guard gave him a wide berth, trying to avoiding even the touch of the Major's uniform. The two soldiers that flanked Todeskopf trained their weapons on the captives as the door swung open. The guard leaned and reached in and grabbed a handful of Actor's jacket, jerking him out into the corridor, slamming the door before the others had a chance to move.

They watched as his hands were cuffed in front of him and cord looped around his ankle and handed to the Major. Actor was turned roughly and prodded into motion by the larger guard's rifle barrel. He only had a moment to turn and look at his friends before they'd shoved him again and started him moving down the corridor.

Casino moved to the bars, gripping them tightly in his hands he shouted after his teammate. "Tell 'em to go to Hell!" and got a solid rap on his knuckles for his trouble. Chief caught him and pulled him back into the back of the cell, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket to dress the bleeding knuckles.

"Your fingers? They broken?"

The safe cracker watched the blood seep into the cloth Chief had twisted around his hand. He flexed the fingers and glanced up. "Nah. They're alright… but I don't think it matters much now."

"What's wrong with that guy?" Chief asked quietly "Why's he look like that?" There wasn't much that could shake the young man, not after all the stuff they'd seen and heard over here, but one look at that Major'd done it.

"I don't know. Probably got caught in a fire somewhere." Casino's mouth had gone dry. "Maybe acid…. I worked with a guy that got himself splashed with some acid. He had scars like that on his arms."

Chief closed his eyes a moment and the vision of the man standing outside the bars came back to haunt him. His left shoulder was hunched up and rolled forward, his arm hung useless by his side. His head had twisted down so the side of it almost laid on that raised hump of a shoulder, the ruined face turned so he could try and see out of what was left of his eyes. The glare that had turned on them as the man picked out his victim was blood red. The mouth, twisted into a cruel line, barely moved as he whispered his orders.

The hand Chief rubbed across his forehead trembled slightly as he opened his eyes, and he had to take a long slow breath and swallow hard to get the bile to stop its climb up into his throat. "Didn't think anyone'd live through somethin' like that."

Casino shared a long look with him. "Probably wishes he hadn't."

The sharp report of a rifle shot reached them through the window that sat high on the back wall of the cell. It seemed to take a long time for the echoes to die away.

"Guess he told 'em"

ggg

They sat silently together, their backs against the back wall of the cell. They hadn't uttered a word, either of them. There wasn't anything to say. It took a quarter hour before they heard the sound again, and knew the monster was on his way back for one of them. Both of them got slowly to their feet. They weren't gonna meet that creep sittin' on their backsides. The sound as the Major pulled his ruined leg after him down the hall got closer and closer…

"Listen, kid…"

"Yeah, Pappy, I know."

They could hear the wheeze and rattle of breath as the man came into view and turned to stare in the door of their cell. Casino moved forward a step, shrugging Chief's hand off when he tried to stop him. He'd give the kid a little more time, even if it was only a handful of minutes. The man on the other side of the bars considered him, if his face had worked right Casino thought he might have been smilin' at him. The guard slipped the key in the lock and turned it.

Casino didn't wait to be hauled out. He gave the group in the corridor a defiant glare and stepped out, turning his back on the Major as the guard cuffed him and tied the cord around his ankle. His tough act slipped a little when he looked down and saw blood on the cuffs, but he recovered and straightened his shoulders. When the order to move came he stepped out with his head held high and swung his leg forward with enough speed that he felt the cord jerk in the Major's hand. _'This won't take long', _he thought…. _'I can hold it together for another five or ten minutes.'_

ggg

Chief press his face against the bars and strained to keep the procession in sight as long as he could. He moved over against the back wall when he couldn't see them any longer and stretched his ears to catch the sound of them as they made their way outside. The dull thump of a heavy wooden door closing reached him, and then the almost imperceptible crunch of gravel as the party paced along a path. That didn't last long. Hard as he tired he couldn't hear any more, and didn't know if they'd left the path somewhere, or stopped.

The guards in the corridor gathered in a knot and started whispering again. The young man started pacing back and forth along the back wall. _'Well', _he thought, _'it'll be fast.' _He stopped and looked around him, reached out and ran his hand down the stone of the wall. _'And it'll be outside.' _

It wouldn't take long this time. '_Actor probably tried to talk the guy into believin' that story he'd cooked up about bein' with the Gestapo. Too bad,'_ Chief thought, '_that one usually worked.'_ Casino wouldn't have anything like that goin' for him, and he wouldn't turn stool pigeon. _'He'll probably spit in the guy's eye,,, if he can find it.'_

The sound of gunfire still caused him to jump, even though he thought he was ready for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday Wendy**

* * *

ggg

"You come up with this plan all by yourself, did ya?"

"Blimey, no!" The little man thought a minute, then grinned. "Not all of it anyway."

It was going to be a grand tale when he finally got a chance to tell it and his mind raced back through all that had happened…..

g

"This will work?" Luca had gone from gazing at him with absolute confidence to looking at him like he was completely balmy.

Goniff tried to sound like he was sure of himself. "It always does, mate." Then he stepped out across the street and tripped, falling into a man as he turned away from his shop door. Goniff raised his cap in apology as the businessman moved off, grumbling to himself about the fool's clumsiness. As soon as he'd disappeared into the café across the road Goniff pulled the keys from his pocket and turned to open the shop. He locked the door behind him and started sorting through the uniforms. _'Cleaners, ' _he thought happily, _'cleaners was the best places to pick up a new set a clothes'_ …. And there was a shoemaker just down the street… and he'd checked in his window and the old man looked like he was finishing up his morning and getting ready to set off to lunch. This might not be so hard after all.

He'd found regular soldier's uniforms for Jon and Luca. They both spoke some German and they told him there were Romanian soldiers in the German forces too so it wouldn't be any trouble for them to play their parts. They needed an officer for this scam though so he found a captain's get up that was the Warden's size, and he'd pick out a pair of boots for him too, but he really didn't figure on the Warden being much help… No he'd need an outfit for himself, and there just wasn't anything on the racks. They'd have to waylay some bloke, roll him for his clothes and papers.

Goniff told the brothers what they were to do and they settled into an alley to wait. They could see the street from their position and watched as soldiers and civilians moved about their business. There just didn't seem to be anyone the little thief's size and he started to worry that he wouldn't be able to pull this off. They'd been away a long time too and he wanted to get back to the Warden. They'd left the fires burning low and the largest pots filled with water, bubbling away on them. Goniff figured if the fires went out the pots'd stay hot and keep the cave warm enough. He'd pulled all the splinters he could out of the Warden, and got him dressed up in dry clothes again, and left him wrapped in the wool blankets. He'd left a note next to him too, telling him where they were and that they'd be back for him.

He was just beginning to believe they'd have to go, that he'd have to get back into the cleaners again and find something that would almost fit him, almost do, when he spotted the man strutting out of the café down the street. Goniff prodded Luca in the ribs and jerked a thumb at the officer that was striding towards them. He nodded encouragingly as the brothers set off and then stepped back out of sight.

He was getting a case of nerves. He didn't know how he was going to take the man out. He didn't think he could use his knife like Chief did, besides he didn't want to spoil the uniform. Goniff chewed on his lip as he considered his hands. He held the fingers of his right hand out straight, stiffening them into a board. He looked at the hand a moment and brought it down in a sharp chop through the air. Then he tried it again, slamming it into the palm of his left hand. Sucking in a sharp breath and shaking his hands in the air he danced about on his toes a moment. No, that never worked for him anyway. He sent his mind racing through all the training moves the Sergeant Major'd made them practice and wished with all his heart he'd paid more attention to what the man had tried to teach him.

Goniff could hear the brothers talking to the officer as they came closer. He'd told them to tell him a collaborator had some secret information on the men that had been captured that morning… He figured any bloke would want to get a piece of that, make a good showing to his superiors, and he must've figured right because the guy was going along with it. They'd be in the mouth of the alley any second now…. He had to come up with something. An image of the Warden flashed in his mind just as the mark stepped into view.

ggg

Goniff smiled at the officer that stood there and tried to look as slimy as he could as he sidled up to the man and opened his mouth to speak… His hands shot out and caught the officer's shoulders. Jerking down he brought his knee up hard against the man's chin as he fell forward, and his stomach turned at the sound as the man's neck broke. The officer dropped at Goniff's feet but it took him a moment longer to die. Jon and Luca stepped back onto the street to keep anyone from coming into the alley so there was no one there to see when the little cat burglar leaned against the side of the building and threw up. He turned back to the business at hand and pulled the officer down the alley where he could strip him of his uniform and papers. He did it quickly without looking at the man or the uniform. He'd brought a cleaners sack along with him and bundled his prize into it before calling out for help in hiding the body. Jon joined him and they lifted the dead man into a large trash barrel and secured the lid before they left, the two brothers going first, Goniff following a minute later.

Now all they needed was a vehicle. The brothers didn't know how to hot wire a car and Goniff certainly had never learned… but he didn't have to did he? He lounged against the wall of the café enjoying the sun's warmth as it radiated from the stones at his back. The place must be good, it drew a lot of business and soon the car he wanted pulled into view. They parked just where he hoped they would too, far enough away that they wouldn't be able to see the car from the window even if Goniff was unlucky and the proprietor seated the men there. It was just a couple of regular soldiers. Goniff smiled to himself. They must've left their officer off at a better place and come round here to get their own lunch.

The little thief watched the driver pocket the keys and then moved in on him, stumbling just as he came to him. The young man put a hand out to stop him from falling but Goniff's feet tied themselves in a knot and he clutched at the soldier as he slid down the front of him to land on the sidewalk. The fellow laughed and made a comment to his comrade as he reached a hand down to haul the pickpocket to his feet. He even brushed some of the dust off him, and patted him on the shoulder before he left. Goniff was almost sorry for the trouble the bloke would get in when he didn't get back to pick up the officer who belonged to the car…almost sorry.., but only almost.

It had taken most of the day to get the Lieutenant out of the tree, up into the cave and then get into town and get all the stuff they needed to pull off the job. Goniff had the brothers drive the car out and leave it with him outside town, but he sent them back to find out how the repairs were going on the bridge. It hadn't taken long before they'd come back. Repairs were moving along and they expected it to be back in operation at first light. As they made their way back to the cave he knew they'd have to be out on the road at dawn if they were going to stop the man from reaching the castle.

ggg

When they got back to the cave the air was warm and heavy with steam. The pots had just boiled dry and Goniff sent the brothers off for more water as he went to check on the Warden. He turned the blankets back and slid his hand inside the sweater and rested it against his commander's skin. It was warmer, softer, and felt a little more like flesh, a little less like stone. Garrison frowned and tried to move away from Goniff's hand, it was a bit colder than he was. The little man smiled and fired off a quick prayer of thanks_… he moved, all on his own._.. "Warden? You in there yet?" He didn't get a response, not yet anyway.

Goniff looked around the cave. He needed to get the Lieutenant warmer, he thought… His eyes rested on the rest of the wool blankets that were still stacked along the back wall. He hummed to himself a moment and turned to look at the fire ring. There wasn't anything like a hot water bottle in the place, but maybe if he rolled one a them stones up in one a those blankets… There was a nice long one, he could sorta pull the Warden up so he rested back against that for a while… Better see how hot the thing was, and how heavy. He might not even be able to get it all wrapped up.

The long stone hadn't worked quite like he'd wanted. He couldn't get it wrapped up and then move it over where the Warden was and then pull the bloke up while he moved it into place. Goniff settled on just rolling it up close to Garrison's side, and then he wrapped up a few other stones and set them along his other side. He did manage to get a kind a smallish flat stone shoved under the bedroll, under the Warden's knees. He covered everything over with the blankets he had left just as Jon and Luca came back in with the water and refilled the pots, sending steam hissing into the air….. It was getting like a sauna in the cave, but the little man breathed the steam down deep. It felt good, warm, and it looked like it might finally be thawing the Warden out.

ggg

When the Warden started to come around after nightfall the little man's spirits rose. It wouldn't be long now and he could hand this whole job off to someone who knew what he was doing! But the Warden was slow in pulling his wits together.

It seemed backwards to Goniff but the Lieutenant started shaking with cold as he warmed up, and couldn't seem to stop. His teeth chattered together, and when he tried to talk his words slurred like he was drunk, and he didn't make much sense. They'd found some tea and there was a jar half filled with honey. Goniff made up a mug and Jon pulled the Lieutenant up so they could try and pour a little into him, but faltered when he heard the Warden mumble.

"Wo sind wir? Was ist dieses?"

"Blimey, not now Warden!" Goniff shot a worried look at his new-found mate. "Come on! You speak English, that don't make you an Englishman, does it?" The little man sighed with relief when after only a moments consideration Jon leaned back in to help.

Garrison'd tried to handle the cup for himself, but he couldn't quite coordinate things to get it to his mouth. Goniff peered into the Warden's eyes and wondered what in the hell Actor looked for when he proclaimed one of 'em had a concussion. He'd have to pay more attention the next time the big toff tried to teach them some first aid.

ggg

He was too nervous to sleep. Goniff sat just outside the cave and watched the eastern sky turn a little green at the horizon. He cursed under his breath and wished he knew some magic that would stop time until the Warden was fit and on his feet. He'd brought a uniform back for him, but he wasn't in any shape to put it on and go out into the cold, sit in a freezing car, and wait for some Jerrie to drive down a bleedin' road. The man couldn't even stand on his feet… he'd tried it, claiming to be 'fine'. He'd lasted all of three minutes before his knees folded. And he was shaking with cold again, the heat just didn't seem to stay with him if he got any distance from the fire. Garrison was developing a rattling cough too, and wheezed when he breathed… At least they weren't going to walk off and leave him on his own again though.

Luca had left word with the last member of the group and the girl had arrived around two in the morning. Jon introduce her as Toma's wife, Estera. She was a full member in the band too, and they'd had a hard time convincing her that there was no place for her out on the road as they waited for the interrogator. It was going to be hard enough to keep the Warden from rolling out of his blankets when he woke up and come staggering after them. It had taken all three of them to talk her into staying there to watch him. Goniff had his suspicions that if the Warden did manage to get himself upright she'd probably prop him up and use him as an excuse to get down where the action was. He heaved a sigh as he gazed off to the east again… time didn't stop, it was definitely getting lighter over there. He had to get ready.

ggg

When he unrolled the uniform and smoothed it out he'd nearly gone giddy with delight and relief. He hadn't taken the time to really notice it. After he'd killed the man that's all he had in his minds eye, he couldn't see anything else. He slipped the trousers on and then the soft white shirt, they both fit like they'd been made just for him. He pulled the long boots on and gave them a quick buffing with a cloth he'd snagged from the cobblers shop. Luca held the jacket out for him and Goniff grinned when he slipped his arm into the sleeve. The jacket was toasty warm where the young man had held it near the fire. The little pick pocket slid his other arm in and wiggled his shoulders to settle the garment in place as he started doing up the buttons. He twisted the top button in place and pulled at the corners of the high collar. Estera lifted the ribbon over his head, then handed him the cap and he took a moment to shine the deaths head symbol that was affixed to the center of the band on the front.

A cough drew Goniff back over between the fires. He crouched down next to Garrison and helped him struggle to sit up. The Warden reached a shaky hand out and tapped a finger on the patch on the collar. "A full SS Colonel." he rasped out, barely above a whisper. "Actor'll be jealous." The Lieutenant straightened the Iron Cross that hung between the collar tabs. "Be careful."

Goniff nodded. "We'll get the bastard, Warden."

Garrison studied the little man a moment, then his mouth quirked up in a smile. "You bet you will."

ggg

Garrison watched them leave and cursed himself under his breath. _'Great time to be out of commission,'_ he thought. He wanted to get up and go after them. He should at least be in the car with Goniff, even if he couldn't actually be out on the road. But there was no point, he wouldn't have been able to do more than interpret the German for his pick pocket and both Jon and Luca could do that. He'd be a liability out there if it came to a fight, or if they had to run for it… and he knew it.

He tried to rest after the others left but every time he closed his eyes his imagination kicked in and visions of everything that could go wrong played out across the inside of his eyelids. He still thought it all when his eyes were open.., but at least he didn't have to see it. After a few frustrating minutes he gave up and struggled to his feet. Hoping to work some of the stiffness out and generate a little body heat he tried to pace. That didn't last long either. He must have really done some damage when he landed in that tree. The branches had torn into his clothes and impaled his legs and back, one of them gouging along the front of him from his hip to the underside of his ribs. He didn't remember any of it. He'd gotten out of the plane and that's the last he knew… Goniff said the lines had pulled tight around his arm and across his throat. That explained why it was so hard to talk, and why he didn't have any strength when he tried to make a fist or pick anything up in his left hand_. Just great!_

Dropping heavily down on the pallet Goniff had made for him between the fires Garrison pulled the blanket close around his shoulders_. Damn! _He was still so cold. Glancing across the cave he nodded and smiled at the woman who glared back at him. Now that they were alone she was keeping her distance, though she'd been nice enough at first. He remembered coming around as she helped the little pick pocket used his sensitive fingers to find and prise the splinters out of is flesh. Judging from the throbbing in his back and along his knee there was still work to be done on that, but that was the least of their problems.

He let his eyes range over the cave and its contents. They had a small stockpile of weapons and enough food for a small group to hole up here for several days. Jon said there'd only been six of them. _Four, _he corrected himself, two of them had been killed when the Germans caught the others. And if they couldn't make this work there'd only be three, and the young woman would be a widow. He winced as he turned his hand to check his watch, then sat staring at the shattered crystal. _Shit! This was going to be a long day._


	5. Chapter 5

ggg

Goniff slouched further down in the back seat of the car then thought better of it and straightened up again. He was dressed for it he might as well start acting the part and he didn't want to wrinkle his uniform. He remembered the haughty look Actor always got when he was playing an officer... The little man stuck his chin up and tried looking down his nose only to sway a moment later as he got dizzy when his eyes crossed… He'd have to come up with something else. Maybe the snobby way the con man held and smoked his cigarette. _Yeah! That'd do it! _He smiled to himself and started patting down the pockets. That guy even had a little thingy to hold the fag, he'd seen it somewhere when they'd searched through the contents of the pockets. Goniff had just gotten it all set up and taken his first drag when the brothers waved the their first car to a stop.

He'd gone over it with them in the car as they drove out to this spot. They were set up on the road that the brothers said the man would have to use, the only one into the area they'd said. Goniff hoped they were right on that. They were going to stop cars out there and the brothers were to tell 'em they were checking everyone's papers on account a the resistance impersonating Germans. If it was regular soldiers they would let 'em through, but if it was officers they was to ask their business and just point over to him in the car if they got any back talk. He'd tip 'em the nod to let the car through after he got a sign from Luca… He was to step up to the car along with Jon and just take a step back if it wasn't the fella they wanted. It was simple enough it ought a work, he figured, less they stopped a bloke that was a higher mucky than he was…. Even then, if they saw he was SS they'd get away with it. They'd managed to con that column commander that time hadn't they, and he'd been a bleedin' general!

He watched as the brothers went into their act, Jon leaning into the window and doing the talking while Luca stood looking on. He heard as the angry voices drifting out the window of the vehicle fell silent as Jon waved towards him. The big man straightened and called out, reading from the papers he held in his hand. Goniff watched as Luca stepped back to the edge of the roadway. He gave what he hoped was a regal nod of his head and tried to work up enough spit to swallow as the car pulled past him. Taking a deep breath he let it whistle out between his teeth and grinned back at the two standing in the road. One down, and they weren't dead yet.

ggg

Goniff almost missed the signal. He'd gotten comfortable in the car and grown used to causally waving the vehicles through. Just to change things up he'd let some of them wait, fixing a steely gaze on the windscreen before finally letting them get on their way. He listened as Jon read off the papers and he had his hand up and almost gave the sign to the driver to move forward before he realized that Luca was still standing next to his brother. Knocking the ash from the end of the fag he pretended that's what he'd meant to do all along as Jon played out the next scene.

The occupants were ordered from the vehicle. Jon told them they had orders to search the car. There was no way for them to know they'd been the only ones to get that treatment this morning. Luca motioned the driver around to open the trunk while Jon waved the passenger over to him. Goniff tried not to shake as he brought the cigarette holder to his lips and took a deep drag, he let the smoke curl up out of his mouth as he stared forward. The little thief's right hand grasped the pistol that lay on the seat next to him and he watched from the corner of his eye as the officer struggled across the road towards him. The bloke was kind a twisted and walked with a cane, but as he was pretending to ignore him the cat burglar wouldn't be able to get a good look at him until everything was over… if their luck held out. There was just two of 'em, that was good, just the driver and this fella that was dragging himself closer to the car.

The sound of a struggle caused the German officer to twist back around to look towards his car. He stared down the barrel of the rifle Jon held but took instant advantage when that wavered, knocking the weapon from the big man's hands with his cane. Goniff thought he was ready when the Jerrie turned back to assault him the same way. He managed to keep the gun on him and croaked out a warning for him to stop where he was as Jon collected himself and threw an arm around the mark's throat. The sound of a muffled shot pulled the little burglar's attention from the apparition that struggled in Jon's grip in front of him. The driver hadn't followed Luca's instructions to stand still, instead making a try for the rifle. His body was being pulled off into the bushes. When he'd finished that job Luca trotted across the road to help his brother, stuffing his handkerchief in the mark's mouth and throwing the sack Goniff tossed him over the German officer's head, pinning his arms down while Jon whipped a cord around the man's neck and pulled it tight… that finally convinced him to stand still. They soon had him trussed up like a Christmas goose and bundled into the trunk of the car… Goniff hadn't gotten out to help, he didn't trust his knees to hold him up.

ggg

It'd taken both brothers to carry their prize back up to the cave. Goniff figured even if the bloke had wanted to cooperated with them, which he definitely didn't, he wouldn't've been able to make the climb up from where they left the cars. They decided against taking the bag off his head, just seemed all of them could concentrate better that way. When they arrived at their refuge the man was dumped into the far corner of the cave, back out of the light. Goniff took a deep breath before he unwrapped him, and didn't waste much time on the job of patting him down for his orders, turning his back on him as soon as he had them, and moving back over the settle down next to the Warden.

Garrison checked the papers over, looked up and smiled at him. "Good?" the little man asked.

"Great!" The Warden had to take a minute to recover from the cough his comment caused him. That lashing and then hanging out in the cold rain left him with a raw, sore throat that closed up on him if he tried to talk much above a whisper. Goniff leaned in closer so he could hear.

"Looks like these papers give him rights to all the prisoners."

"That mean you'll be able to get in to talk to 'em"

"Better. It means I'll be able to order them all released to me."

Goniff sat back and grinned at his commander. "We're gonna need more uniforms, boots, rifles… and a truck."

"You got it!"

"I know just where to go." He got up, eager to get back to town and get what they needed so they could get in and get the rest of the fellas out of that castle.

Garrison caught his arm and pulled him back around to face him. "Goniff, don't you think an SS Colonel's going to be a little too conspicuous for the job?"

ggg

It hadn't taken long to collect up the extra supplies they were going to need. Jon and Luca had quickly gotten comfortable playing the part of Germans and showed a natural talent for blending in with the local soldiers. It was lunchtime again and Luca had gone into the café while Goniff and Jon hit the cleaners and the cobbler for the second time. They'd come up with a plan… Goniff only lifted a few things. He found uniforms for Actor and Casino. Chief would be herded into the back of the truck with the guys from the resistance. Simple, ought a work just fine.

When they arrived back at the cave they shared around the food Luca'd bought at the café. It was a sight more filling than the stale bread they'd been living on for the last two days. Goniff and Jon had just finished the disagreeable task of stripping their guest out of his uniform tunic and shirt, Garrison had a better use for them. They'd all gathered together around the fire as they went over the plans again. Luca confirming that, according to what he could find out, Major Todeskopf had never been in the area before, and relating some of the stories that were being told about him in the town, and Estera providing details on the grounds and floor plan of the castle the Germans were using as their base of operations… she'd worked as a servant there when she was just a girl.

The Warden sent the others off to get some rest and Goniff sat watching him as he continued to turn the plan over and over in his head… The little man knew what was coming next.

"Look, Goniff, I'm not going to be much good to you for anything other than a diversion if it comes to a fight."

He laughed and looked at his commander. "Don't waste your breath, Warden. I ain't fallen for it."

Garrison caught him by the wrist. "Listen to me! If it comes down to a choice you've got to get Enric Iagar out of there. It's what we came for." He frowned and continued to stare into the second story man's face. "He's too important to the Allies. We need him out where he can organize the resistance and sabotage efforts in this area." Even at a whisper his voice held a note of command. "They've just started making an impact, delaying delivery of fuel and oil from the refineries here, blowing the wellheads in the oil fields themselves. …He's just started getting information out to us." Garrison watched as the look on Goniff's face grew serious. "It'd be worth the price, Goniff. If it comes down to it you have to get him the hell out of there. Understand?"

"Sure, Warden. I understand." And he did, and he'd do it too,,, if he had to, but he didn't know if he'd be able to explain it to the other blokes.

Garrison nodded, accepting the statement as the pick pocket's promise. He turned and studied the major as he sat in his corner.

"Don't worry Warden, with a little drop a makeup you'll be a perfect match."

Garrison laughed and choked on it. He matched up alright, except for the scars. Todeskopf walked with a cane and his shoulder was frozen, his arm almost useless. His papers said he'd been caught in a bombing raid and fire.. Garrison didn't think anyone but the base commandant would have the nerve to ask for the man's papers, but at least they would explain away his own injuries.

ggg

Goniff smiled up at Estera as she handed him one of the mugs of sweet, hot tea, then frowned around at the Warden when she set his down in the dirt just out of his reach. "What'd you do t'her, then?"

The Warden nodded his thanks as the little man shoved the steaming cup closer where he could get to it. "She doesn't think much of me, I'm afraid."

"You didn't try and get fresh, now, did ya?" Goniff teased.

Garrison snorted into his tea and shook his head.

"What's wrong with her then?" The little man watched as the young woman settled in across the cave to talk to Luca.

"Garrison shrugged his good shoulder up. "Her husband got picked up by the Germans. He might be dead for all we know… And I'm the reason. He was coming to meet me."

"But that ain't logical!"

The reply was quiet, "Logic has nothing to do with it, Goniff."

Goniff watched as Luca slipped his arm around Estera's shoulder and pulled her against him as she cried. She was a pretty woman, he thought, she had a square face and soft brown hair, greenish brown eyes flecked with gold that reminded him of pebbles in a stream when the sunlight hit them. She was kind too. She'd been nice to him and concerned about the Warden, at least when she first got there…The pick pocket wished he had someone like that to worry over him. "You got a girl back home, Warden?"

"No."

There was something in the way that came out that wasn't exactly 'no'. Goniff turned and studied the Lieutenant a moment. "What 'appened?"

Garrison hesitated before he answered. "I didn't ask her to wait." Then he glanced over at the little cockney and shrugged. "She didn't." Before Goniff could ask his next question he cut him off. "You sure you know how to do this?"

"Warden! How 'ard could it be?" He picked up a jar. "A little dab a this stuff." and then lifted a box out of Actor's bag. "And a puff a this is all it'll take. I watched 'im a million times." Goniff nudged Garrison's arm with his elbow. "It's a piece a cake! Just lean back against your rock there and I'll 'ave you done up in a 'alf a mo."

The Lieutenant let the blanket he held around him drop and leaned back against the rock that had been heated in the fire and wrapped in wool to keep him warm while Goniff worked. He hoped he could hold still, that the cold that still seemed to seep out of his bones wouldn't start him shaking too badly. The little cockney's cheerful confidence set alarms going in his head. Seemed to him that disaster always followed close on the heels of Goniff's claims that something was going to be 'a piece a cake.'

Garrison took a deep breath and closed his eyes, they didn't have any other choice. The lid made a grating sound as it twisted free… A moment later he'd jerked himself away from the stone and was wiping frantically at the glop that had covered his face and was oozing down his neck and onto his chest.

"Blimey! Aw, Warden! I'm sorry, mate… Here, 'ere, now keep your hands down out of it. You'r gettin' it everywhere!" Goniff reached into the bag and snatched out a bottle but as he turned back to the Lieutenant it slipped from his fingers and broke on the ground between them. "Oooops!"

"Goniff! What was that?" Garrison couldn't see. He was wiping at his burning eyes but the lids seemed to be glued shut.

"S'nuffin,' the clumsy little cockney stuttered as he watched the liquid Actor used to remove his makeup soak into the dirt. "s'nuffin!'"

"Goniff?!" he growled as he reached his good hand out, groping the empty space where the little menace had been just before he'd gone blind.

They started at the sound of wood clattering to the ground and turned to see, at least Goniff turned to see, Jon staring in shock in the entrance to the cave. He was pointing and crossing himself, and looked as if he'd had his wits frightened out of him again. Goniff twisted back around and looked at the Warden, seeing him a little better in the light that streamed in behind the man that still stood frozen in the door. _Bloody Hell! _The overall effect was that of a bust made of wax that had spent too much time under a hot light and had started to melt, folding in on itself.

"Warden! Blimey! You'r beautiful!" But the little man couldn't really understand the garbled response he got. The Lieutenant's lips seemed to have gotten themselves glued together somehow.

g

….But there was no time now.

"I wouldn't a been able to pull something like this off on me own. And help was right there t'hand, down in that little valley I come down in. You was right, mate. This place is just lousy with vampires. All I had ta do was look up in a tree and I found this one 'ere." Goniff laughed at the look on Casino's face as he motioned towards the Warden. "Here ya go. Get back in there and change inta this while I'm takin' care a your funeral rites." And before they broke eye contact, "Did ya like the bit with the blood on the cuffs?" The little cat burglar winked and shoved him into the bushes and turned back to his duty. He'd wrapped the coat Luca had used over his uniform and was playing grave digger and cemetery grounds man. Garrison and the brothers had already turned and headed back to the castle. They'd bring Chiefy out next and then they could get on with the next act of their little drama.

Casino watched as Actor finished buttoning up the front of his tunic. He shook his head as he started to strip out of his clothes. "You really gotta worry when the Limey turns into the brains a this outfit."

Actor gave a quick laugh before he stepped out of cover, "Hurry up." he called back over his shoulder. "Goniff is right. They are going to need all the help they can get with Chief." Settling the helmet firmly on his head he shouldered the rifle he'd found waiting for him in the bushes and started back across the compound.


	6. Chapter 6

ggg

As soon as they cleared the building he made his move. If he was gonna die he was gonna to do his best to take that Major with him. But they were ready for him, seemed to expect it. He still pulled the cripple off his feet when he turned. He managed to get hold of the cord they'd tied around his ankle. When he fell back he'd given the thing a good jerk and brought the Major down on top of him. They were struggling face to face in the gravel as Chief tried to loop the cord around the Binaayéé's neck. The guards couldn't get a shot, they were afraid they'd hit the German officer.

He'd just managed it, just started to pull the cord tight when he heard it….

"Tàadoo ání íní, Atsilí!" whispered close to his ear.

"Ánaaí!?"

"Aoó. Ni hágoshíí k'ad?" The ruined face just inches from the young man's was going a little purple…

Chief took a deep breath, he held the cord tight a moment longer, and after he let it drop it took him a long time to answer… "Haoh." Chief went limp with relief, anyone watching would take it as a sign of defeat, surrender. As he lay there in the gravel he didn't think he'd ever be alright again,,, not really. They had to help him to his feet and support him for a moment as he stood there glaring back at them.

"C'mon kid" Casino prodded him in the ribs with his rifle. "You got an audience… Start talkin'"

"B'out what?"

"Anything" He heard Actor's deep voice from behind him. "They aren't close enough to make out what you say. Just let them see and hear you speak."

"Who came up with this little scam?" he asked, in what he hoped was a normal voice.

"Goniff."

"Where is he?"

"Over there near the trees, buryin' me." Casino managed to keep the smile off his face, but he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

"Alright….." The young man bent and brushed the dust from the side of his trousers, then looked up at the officer who stood waiting in front of him. "…I'm gonna kill him when we get back to England."

"I'll help ya."

"We both will."

"That's enough." Garrison shared a long look with the younger man and his mouth twitch up in a smile before he turned away. "Head for the truck." He and the two soldiers flanking him headed back inside, back in to finish the mission they'd come here to do, as Actor and Casino escorted Chief to the waiting truck.

ggg

The captain of the guard added his own men to the company that brought Iagar and Petre out to the truck, and he watched as the prisoners were loaded in the back and secured to the seats with the American. He stood talking with Major Todeskopf now, trying valiantly to look the man in the face. The Major was obviously a very powerful man, and it wouldn't hurt his career to have a friend in the SS. He could carry on with the courtesy for the few minutes required of him…but he thought he would probably have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Actor sat in back guarding the prisoners with Casino and Goniff, who had joined them as soon as he'd finished 'burying' Casino. Jon would drive the truck out and Luca would continue to be Major Todeskopf's chauffeur. Enric and Toma were leaning together as Toma explained that, yes, they really were being rescued, to a disbelieving Iagar.

The con man nudged Chief's shoulder and they sat and watched as the captain escorted Garrison to his car. The German officer was trailing by a half pace, just far enough back so he didn't have to see the Major's face. When they reached the car he hesitated before offering his hand to help the SS officer up into his vehicle. They were all watching by this time, and shared a laugh when the young officer surreptitiously wiped that hand on the back of his tunic as Todeskopf's car pulled away. Jon put the truck in gear and the men swayed on the benches as he pulled onto the road to follow the car.

One look at Garrison and the guards opened the gate and waved the little column right on through.

ggg

They'd moved to another one of Toma's caves, and they'd arrived in style. The group traveled back to the first cavern to pick up the supplies there, and the car Goniff and the brother's had used on the road when they were waiting for Todeskopf. Goniff and Jon completed the disagreeable task of dressing the Major up in civilian clothes and they'd hauled him down to the truck that was waiting on the road. They'd thrown a sack over his head, just seemed all of them felt more secure that way. After dealing with Garrison's appearance the Major didn't look all that bad to them, but Goniff figured that as he hadn't seen the way into the hideout there was no sense in showing him the way out... just in case. They'd bundle him in the back of the truck with the other 'prisoners'. Chief changed into a uniform to act as their guard. Jon drove, with Casino riding shotgun. Luca continued on as Garrison's driver and Actor was assigned as Goniff's chauffeur, much to the little 'SS Colonel's' delight.

The only delay came when they let Toma and Estera have a little time together in the small cave before they left. After a few private moments, that the others could actually hear clear down by the vehicles, the couple walked down from the cavern arm in arm, Toma dried her tears and kissed her before he handed her up into the 'Colonel's' car. She'd gone back into the town while they were gone and packed her bag, it sat on the floor of the car. There were to be no more separations, she said, and Toma agreed. The life they had together would be lived together, regardless of how dangerous that might be. Estera leaned out of the car and kissed Toma one more time, on a reddened area of his face that look suspiciously like her hand, before he turned to climb into the back of the truck. Turning on Goniff she caused him to flinch a bit before she managed to catch his face between her hands and kiss him too before settling back in the seat. Dressed in her best she leaned into Goniff's side, smiling as he cautiously draped his arm over her shoulder, and for an hour or so he had a lovely woman to dote on him and hang on his every word, but he did find that he was just a little bit careful about what he said to her.

ggg

The con man threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't believe you used all of it! Do you know how difficult it is to get that stuff?"

"Hey! It was an accident, wasn't it?" the little second story man protested.

"I'll put the quartermaster on it, Actor. Just get it off me."

The older man started searching through his bag, then looked up and fixed the pick pocket with an icy stare. "All right, where is it?"

"Uh… You mean that clear liquidy stuff in the bottle?" Goniff shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "The, uh… uh, the bottle broke."

"All of that's gone too?! I don't believe you! You clod!…"

Garrison pulled at the con man's sleeve, trying to get his attention. "Come on Actor, you've got something else in there that'll take this stuff off…."

"Of all the clumsy, ham fisted…."

"….Blimey! A bloke 'as a little accident and…"

"_Quiet!" _His voice was still only a whisper and neither one of them heard it, but no one in the cave could ignore the fit of coughing the shouted whisper caused the Warden. It took him a good five minutes to recover and by then he had their undivided attention…

"Actor, if you don't find a way to get this stuff off of me, right now, I'm going to rip it off."

The confidence man reached out and took Garrison's chin in his hand, carefully turning his face to the light that streamed in through the cave's opening. "Boy, oh boy… Does that itch?"

"It's driving me crazy!" The Lieutenant reached up to scratch the side of his face only to find his hand caught and held down by his second.

Actor chuckled. "And here I was going to complement you on your characterization, attention to detail, and mannerism."

Casino had joined them, bringing a canteen of water when the Warden was having his choking fit, and Chief stood looking over his shoulder. They both watched as the Lieutenant's face twitched and the muscles around his left eye started to tic. "What's wrong with him? Outside a bein' damn ugly I mean?"

Actor glanced up at them and almost managed to look serious. "He's allergic to it."

Chief frowned and leaned forward for a better look. "That what's causin' the blisters?"

"Get it off of me…..."

Goniff leaned in and ran a finger along the Warden's jaw. "It's turnin' a nice rosy red in't it? And it's gone all bumpy along here."

"…_..NOW!"_

_g_

_ggg_

_g_

The group moved outside the cave where the light was better. After a quick assessment Actor sent Goniff off with Luca to haul water up from a nearby stream, Chief was paired up with Estera as she went in search of herbs and plants she said might help, and Casino and Jon were assigned the disagreeable task of keeping an eye on Major Todeskopf. Toma and Enric had already set off to make contact with Enric's larger band.

"You _will_ be able to get this stuff off me, won't you?" Garrison's whispered voice held just a note of desperation as his hand drifted back up towards his face.

Actor caught it and shoved it back in his lap. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on the Warden's face, where it wasn't covered by man made scars. "You're beginning to perspire, that should help loosen it. We can use hot and cold compresses to help that along but I'm afraid it's going to take some time to get all of it." The con man reached out and stopped the Lieutenant from scratching at the back of his left hand. "Whatever made you think of doing this?"

"It was Goniff's idea. Once we got a look at Todeskopf and saw that they hadn't put an 'after' picture in his papers." Garrison shrugged his right shoulder up and let it drop. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The con artist chuckled. "Goniff's ideas often seem like good ones at first." He looked at the Warden again. "How well can you see?"

"Good enough to get down that hallway. Good enough to pick you out, but that's only because you're taller than the others." Garrison's right hand seemed to have a mind of its own and was intent on scratching at the offensive makeup, he sighed in frustration as his second stopped him again. "I can't tell you what a wonderful experience it was, having Goniff pry my eyelids apart."

"You do seem to have lost some eyelashes." Actor smiled and studied his commander for a moment. "I assumed that you had created Todeskopf's mannerisms, but since they appear to have been caused by your reaction to the makeup, is it safe to assume the limp and crippled arm are not being feigned either?"

"No.. I mean…Goniff took care of everything Actor, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, and I'm sure he did, but why don't you let me take a look at you all the same?"

Garrison frowned, at least it seemed like he frowned, under the scars, and after a moment closed his eyes to consider the request. Chief and Estera had returned from gathering plants and the young man moved quietly up on the Warden, reaching to help him out of his uniform only to be waved back by the con man. Actor leaned back against his rock and waited for the Warden to work through the exercise. He smiled to himself, in his mind it was comparable to Garrison making them run the obstacle course, or work out on the firing range before a job. The Lieutenant just needed to practice admitting he needed help, and accepting it, and they had the time... Besides after the fright he and Goniff had given them it seemed he was owed a little discomfort.

Running an irritated hand through his hair that ended in an absentminded scratching of his jaw before Actor put a stop to it Garrison heaved a sigh and started on the buttons at the neck of the tunic he wore. "Alright!"

The older man laughed, reached out and took over unbuttoning the high collar. "Here it will go faster if I do it. Let's have look at you."

ggg

"What in God's name happened to cause all of this!?" Actor had gone from amusement to alarm as the Warden's tunic and then his shirt were removed. There hadn't been enough in the first aid supplies for Goniff to cover all of the damage the branches had done, and the skin that wasn't covered in bandages or makeup seemed to be bruised or gouged and abraded.

"I landed in a tree." Now that it was uncovered he was scratching at the material that had oozed down his neck and onto his chest, wincing as his nails moved across one of the minor gouges. Actor leaned forward and caught the hand and put it firmly back in the Warden's lap.

Casino stepped out of the cave into the sunshine, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. "Jeeze! Warden, what n'the Hell happened to you?"

Chief turned and answered for him. "He landed in a tree." Leaning forward he lifted his commander's left hand away from where it had been busily scratching at his right.

Actor was already heading back into the cave to check on the first aid supplies they had available. The bandages needed to be changed but many of them were obviously stuck to the wounds they covered. When Goniff and Luca returned with the water he'd get started on soaking them off, but only if there were replacements. The Warden's left arm was bruised and swollen and would probably feel better if in was wrapped and supported in a sling. As he sorted through the supplies it soon became apparent he'd need to make his way into town to get more, there was barely enough here to take care of the blisters Goniff had on his hands from his work with the shovel. When he moved back outside the little pick pocket had returned and was crouched down next to the Lieutenant.

"I think we better get you a new set a bandages Warden, these look a bit worse for wear." The second story man picked up his bucket and hauled it into the cave. "Luca and me'r gonna take the car and go into town and do a little shopping for the Warden. You want to come along, Actor? You'll prob'ly want some special stuff from the doctors, right?"

Casino snorted a laugh at the look of shock that crossed the con man's face before he could control it. "An excellent idea Goniff. I was just going to suggest it…"

"Why'n't you and Chiefy get started soakin' this stuff of 'em. It won't take us long to get what we need." Casino only nodded, open mouthed, as Goniff handed him a towel and a bowl filled with water. As he moved off down the path he called over his shoulder. "Come on Actor, get the lead out, mate."

Chief laughed as the small procession moved out of sight with Goniff leading the way. "Come on Warden, dousing you with water ain't gonna do that cough much good, let's go back in by the fire."

ggg

By the time the foraging party returned from town all of the dressings had been removed and Casino had manage to peel the 'scars' off the Warden's hands. The safe cracker was working on the stuff that had smeared over his back while Chief kept him from absently scratching at the makeup that still clung to his face, neck and chest or the raw skin on the back of his hands.

"I see you've gotten all the bandages off." Actor dropped their supplies next to the fire and stood watching Casino work.

"You get anything for this itching? It's driving us nuts."

"You?!" The strangled comment set off another bout of coughing that left Garrison gasping for breath. 

Actor retrieved a bottle from the sack he'd carried in and poured a shot of it's contents into a cup he found back with the rest of the supplies. Holding it out to the Warden he urged, "Here, try some of this."

"What is it?" Garrison eyed it suspiciously before taking it from the con man's hand.

"I promise it's only something for your cough."

The Lieutenant squinted up at the Italian towering over him. "Where'd you get it?"

"From the doctor in town." Actor laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

The Lieutenant studied the liquid in the bottom of the cup and gave it an experimental sniff before knocking it back. "There's nothing _wrong_ with me, I've just been handed one too many of these and been told they'd be good for me only to be knocked on my ass by some concoction of…" Garrison frowned and looked past Actor to the entrance to the cave. "Where is Goniff, anyway?"

"He didn't like the place Luca picked to hide the car, so they are looking for a better spot."

"Since when did the Limey get all careful and particular?" Casino asked as he peeled another strip off the Warden.

"Leave him alone, Casino, he's just takin a little more interest in the details is all." Chief handed Garrison a steaming towel to keep his hands busy.

"Chief is right and I think we should encourage him to take on a bit more responsibility."

The east coast hood's reply was cut off by the arrival of the subject of their discussion. Goniff bustled into the cave, deposited his heavy coat in the back near the supplies, checked on the prisoner and then dropped down next to the Warden. "'ere now, 'aven't you blokes straightened out this mess yet? Let's get with it, 'ey, so the Warden 'ere can get some sleep."

Casino shot a look at the little pick pocket and then scowled up at Actor. "Yes, why don't you produce something that will _encourage _this stuff to come off a little easier?" Then he turned back on the cockney thief. "Look we got all the bandages off and we made a dent in gettin' the stuff _you _smeared on him off while you took your nice little trip inta town, you…"

Actor shouldered the safe cracker out of the way. "You've been at that a long time, I'll take over. Goniff, I'm afraid we can't use anything other than the hot and cold compresses. All of the removers have an alcohol base, that wouldn't feel very good on all of these scrapes."

"And those ain't all of 'em by 'alf" Goniff grinned at the Warden.

"Goniff!"

"What's that?"

"The Warden here came feet first through those tree tops…. Where'd ya think most a them splinters was anyway?"

"Goniff!"

It took a few minutes to settle Garrison down again.

"Lieutenant you simply must keep your voice down or you'll end up choking yourself to death." Actor poured another dose of the doctor's concoction in the cup and held it out.

ggg

They'd finally managed to peel Garrison out of all of the artificial scars but he'd lost a layer of skin along with some eyebrow and the rest of the eyelashes on his left eye. The lids were swollen and the irritation caused by the compound itself, and his inability to close his eyes properly after it cured caused his eyes to burn and his vision to blur. Air hitting the exposed nerve endings in the raw skin increased the itch until it was nearly unmanageable. No matter how determined the Warden was or how hard the men tried to distract him it was impossible to keep him from worrying the tender spots on his face, neck and hands. He'd already drawn blood in more than one location and Actor had decided the only solution was to wrap his hands.

"This will keep you from scratching while you sleep."

"While I sleep!? What makes you think I'll be able to get any sleep?

"While _we_ sleep, then."

Garrison lifted the club Actor had created out of his left hand off his lap and looked up at his second. "How am I supposed to…"

"Don't worry. We'll help you with everything."

"Actor, if you don't mind, there are a few things I'd rather _not_ have help with."

"Hmm." The con artist was unsuccessful in his bid to keep the smile off his face. "Would you like to attend to that now, before I finish?"

Casino was daydreaming by the fire and was shaken from his reverie when the two men left the cave. "Where'r they off to?

All he got from Chief was a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh!' The explosives expert snorted a laugh and shook his head. "This is gonna make one hell of a letter home."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pappy."

"Why's that?"

"The Warden's the one who censors our mail."


	7. Chapter 7

ggg

Actor sat up near the fire keeping watch, more on Garrison and his persistent attempts to scratch, even with the padded bandages, than any threat from outside. The cream the doctor produced when the con artist fed him his story of a lady friend who had broken out in a rash after a romantic picnic in the woods had little effect on the blistered skin they'd finally relieved of its burden of artificial scar tissue. Morning dawned and the group was rousing and going about their tasks as the con man sat applying compresses soaked in the infusion Estera produced from the plants she and Chief gathered in the afternoon to the more sensitive areas. It seemed to help for a short time after it was applied.

The Italian con artist considered his commander. He knew the younger man must be uncomfortable, some of the wounds on his back and leg had festered and Actor had pursued the remaining splinters with single minded determination until they were all vanquished. The Lieutenant's arm was badly bruised and the shoulder had been twisted nearly out of joint, the muscles around it and up into his neck left swollen and tender. Both his exposure to the cold and rain while he'd hung up in his tree, and the damage done by the cord that lashed across his neck had left him with a painfully sore throat that prevented him from speaking above a whisper. And then there was the itching,,, the con man had contracted poison oak once and even though there had only been a small patch on his arm it had nearly driven him mad. But there was more to it,,, there was a dispirited air about the Warden as he gazed into the fire. "What's wrong?"

"Reynolds is going to kill me."

Casino brought the pot of coffee and several mugs to the fire and settled down next to the Warden. Placing a full cup on the ground next to the man's feet he took a long pull of his own and sighed in contented satisfaction. A moment later he noticed that Garrison just continued to sit there and stare at the cup on the ground next to him. The safe cracker chuckled. "Oh yeah! Sorry." Lifting the mug up he held it while the Lieutenant took a sip. "What's Reynolds got to complain about we did the job, didn't we?"

Garrison nodded as he silently held his hand out for Actor to remove the dressings that encased his fingers.

"Surely he won't fault you for this, it was an accident."

"I've been having a few too many of those lately." Garrison sighed "He probably thinks I'm bucking for a Section Eight."

Chief joined them at the fire. The young man had been up early and gone outside to greet the dawn, making a quick check of their surroundings before returning. Accepting a cup of coffee from Casino he settled on the other side of the Lieutenant. "What's that?" He asked as he took a swallow of coffee.

"A Section Eight?" The con man answered as he continued to unwrap the Warden's hand. "It's an Army regulation that allows a man to be discharged if he's found to be psychologically unfit."

"You mean if he's nuts? Well, Jeeze…"

"Casino! Don't say another word." The Warden's whispered growl didn't come out as much of a threat.

The men ranged around Garrison laughed, Chief carefully helping his leader to another sip of coffee as Actor finally freed his hand from it's restrictive binding. "But the Warden's hurt, not crazy."

"Well…."

"_Casino!"_

"But some men will injure themselves in an attempt to gain a discharge." Actor explained as he patted their commander on the back and offered another dose of the doctors cough remedy.

The young man looked at him for a moment before declaring, "_That's_ crazy."

"And…" The groups explosives expert turned his hands up in innocence as three sets of eyes fixed on him.

"Casino" Garrison whispered. "Maybe you better go find something useful to do."

Goniff stumbled over from the side of the cavern where the food was stored. There was a second small fire there where Estera had boiled the local grain up into a serviceable porridge, he hauled the pot with him along with an assortment of bowls and utensils that he sat on the ground with a clatter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The Lieutenant declared as finally got a decent swallow of coffee while the con man attacked the bandage on his left hand.

"The Warden's worried about Colonel Reynolds' reaction to his latest injuries."

The group's second story man grinned around a spoonful of breakfast. "He did tell you to be more careful, din't he?"

Garrison shook his head as he accepted a bowl from Chief. "He's going to have me riding a desk for the rest of the war."

Actor smiled. "Come now, you aren't in that bad a shape… this time."

"You've got to be kidding! Actor, take a good look at me." Garrison held his arms away from his body and raised his chin for inspection. His eyes were nearly swollen shut. There were red, blistered patches on his face, neck and hands that looked as if he'd been splashed with scalding water. The muscles of his neck and shoulder were still bunched up in spasm and twisted his head down and his shoulder up. The gouges he'd suffered to his back and up across his abdomen prevented him from sitting or standing up straight, and he walked with a limp, favoring the leg that had collected the bulk of all those splinters.

Casino smirked as he considered him over his coffee. "You do look like an understudy for Lon Channey in one a them horror movies a his."

"You'r right, man. You'r gonna have a hard time explainin' this one." Chief smiled at their commander from behind his bowl of grain.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about…" Goniff snorted. "We just won't go back til you'r lookin' a little better. Blimey! I thought you two were s'pose to be clever."

Goniff looked back as they all stared at him. "We got all kinds a reasons to stay 'ere…. Toma and that mate a his, that Iagar fella, they could use some help gettin' this operation all set up couldn't they?" And as the Warden leaned forward and started to explain to him why they couldn't stay, why they had to go back as ordered he cut him off by reminding him, "You said it yourself, din't you? That bloke's important to the war effort." and he mimicked Garrison's strangled whisper as he continued, "'_They've just started making an impact, delaying delivery of fuel and oil from the refineries here, blowing the wellheads in the oil fields themselves. …He's just started getting information out to us.' _Seems like the Colonel'd want us to 'elp that kinda a thing along a bit."

"Hey! How come all of a sudden you'r comin' up with good ideas?" Casino grinned at the little Limey, watching as the ever hungry cockney peered down into the empty pot of porridge.

Goniff shrugged and clambered to his feet, calling over his shoulder as he headed back towards Estera to rummage for more food. "Dunno. Maybe it's 'cause Jon and Luca think I 'ave 'em."

g

Contact between the partisan bands and the Allies was tenuous at best and Actor and Garrison spent some time setting up a network of message transfer points and simple codes. The first message they got out was to headquarters,,, the reason they, themselves weren't getting out… The message got through and the reply when it was decoded was 'Take the time." But the cons had to ask Garrison for an interpretation of the last line "FMEOR."

The Warden sighed and shook his head. "Full Medical Eval on Return. I think we may have worked with Reynolds too long."

Goniff laughed as he reached out and stopped the Lieutenant from scratching at the back of his right wrist. "Seems the Colonel 'as you figured out, Warden."

ggg

Actor joked that they were running a school for criminal activity as they worked with the men and women that comprised Iagar's flock. Chief handled the appropriation of vehicles and disabling alarms, Casino simple explosives and lock picking, and Goniff, though he gave everyone a chance, only found two students he deemed had the natural talent to become pick pockets. Luca was one and Iagar himself the other. The men had practiced on volunteer victims and then set upon the more unwary members of the band until no ones personal property was safe, regardless of the pocket that held it.

When the opportunity presented itself to move into the next town and collect some information from the local commandant's office the 'students' were eager to try their hand. One of Enric's contacts in this small town passed the word to him that the commandant was rumored to have detailed information of German strength and deployment in the area. The administrative building was small and they believed they could manage the guards that were assigned there. The area had been under German control for sometime and their level of security was low due to their arrogant certainty in their superiority. The instructors declared the setup was perfect for a trial run and it would be a final exam for their students.

"Alright, this is what you'll do." The group crowded around to study the diagram as it was scratched into the dust.

ggg

Elizabeth Celaru worked inside the small headquarters building as a cleaner and pointed out the commandant's aid, he'd locked the office and dropped his keys in his pocket before heading out for his dinner. Iagar tripped neatly in front of the man and had the keys out of their resting place before they'd had a chance to pick up the warmth from the soldier's pocket. Estera had shown real aptitude for electrical devices and alarms. She and Chief found the simple system that protected the building and disabled it with little trouble, Toma and the other's had the keys to get inside the building and office but they didn't want to risk a device that might be in place to protect the files where they hoped to find their information. Casino went in just in case a safe was involved.

Estera kept watch outside the building in the alleyway, she could see the hallway and the door to the commandant's office and both ends of the alley. Tudor Stoica watched the street and the front of the building from the mouth of the alley and Actor was leaning in a doorway across the street. Luca and the others were waiting with the truck two blocks away. They'd move in to pick the group up when it was all over, or, if their luck didn't hold, provide firepower and cover to get them out of any trouble that might come up. There were others stationed around the area to give them warning if the commandant was spotted returning for any reason, or if troops other than the guards who normally patrolled the street entered the vicinity.

The assault on the building went smoothly, the inside group easily gained access to the office but then had to spend their time waiting as Toma worked to open the locks on the files. Casino, normally short tempered and quick to act, proved a supportive teacher and talked Petre through the job allowing him the satisfaction of completing the task rather than damaging his confidence by stepping in to take over. There was no camera for this job, they simply copied the information off onto another paper to carry out with them after they returned everything to the files. Just as they were replacing everything in the office to it's original position as Casino insisted disaster struck. A guard appeared at an unexpected time and Tudor froze when the solider challenged him.

Actor signaled the car and started across the street only to hesitate as Estera stalked out of the alley. In a loud angry voice she demanded to know where Tudor had been all evening. She slipped her hand into the bag she carried and flipped the cap off a small bottle that rested inside, letting the precious perfume spill over her fingers. As she brought her hand up out of the bag she tossed the bottle away in the bushes before she delivered a sound slap to the side of the startled young man's face. Pulling at the collar of his coat and stepping in close, she started to screech about the strange perfume he had on him, and berate him for his infidelity. Actor strolled up to stand next to the guard who was watching the scene with amusement. The angry young woman jabbed her victim with her finger causing him to step back and twist to get out of her reach. She continued her rant as she watched the members of the inside team leave the building through the door to the alley and make their way out of sight at the other end. As soon as Chief gave her the thumbs up she grabbed Tudor by the arm and hustled him down the street leaving Actor and the guard to trade comments about the joys of married life before they parted to go on their separated ways.

ggg

"How'd they do? Any trouble?"

"It went well." The con artist reported. "Tudor needs to work on his ability to improvise, but Estera was wonderful! The guard was completely taken in." Actor leaned over and kissed the young woman on the cheek, and then turned and offered his hand to her husband, after a moment Toma smiled and took it.

"And inside?"

"Piece a cake…well, not really, but it'll get faster and easier with practice." Casino turned to his protégé, "You just swipe anything you can lay your hands on that's got a lock and work on it until you got it down. It won't take long Don't go tryin' no safes though. You use the explosives like I show'd ya." Toma was a large man and the enthusiastic hug he bestowed on the safe cracker in return for his praise left the man breathless and laughing.

"Well then," Goniff rubbed his hands together and grinned at the group gathered around him. "Looks like you all passed! We better go back and tell the Warden."

ggg

"You hear that? That's one a them werewolves. Jon told me all about 'em. You were right Casino. This place is right crawlin' with werewolves 'n vampires 'n things… but they ain't like the ones in the movies. Blimey, they'r way worse'n anything them movie blokes'd think up……." The little pick pocket settled down next to Casino outside the farmhouse they were using for the night. The place was several miles out of town and hadn't been lived in for a year or so. The windows were broken and the gardens overgrown with weeds. The tree in the yard was dead, green leaves only a memory now as the bare branches scratched at the side of the building and stretched skeletal fingers skyward. Goniff had finished his watch and Casino had just come out to relieve him.

"You better go on inside and get some sleep, Warden says were takin' off in the morning."

"Aw I ain't sleepy, I'll keep ya company for a bit, mate. Ya know," he started off softly. "Them movie guys got it all wrong about a lot a stuff. Luca told me how they deal with vampires here and it ain't nothing like you think it is…."

The soft sound of large wings overhead made the explosives expert duck his head, to cover his action he leaned down to check to see that his boots were securely tied. "So, ah, how do they manage it?"

"Oh, they got a whole ceremony for it. See they figure out which bloke is causin' the trouble, see." Goniff sidled a little closer and lowered his voice. "Then they dig up 'is grave and open up the coffin. Luca said they cut the head off and set it down between the feet, and then pound stakes through the body to sort a stick the fella to the ground so's he can't get up and cause no more trouble." The little second story man got to his feet and stretched. "Then they split the chest open and take out the heart and cook it."

"What'd they wanna do that for?"

"Huh? Oh! They get it all dried out that way, and then they grind it up and make a 'ot drink of it."

"What?! Why?"

"Blimey! How should I know? It's their bloody ceremony." The pick pocket stretched again and stepped into the farmhouse, leaving Casino behind staring off into the darkness. The safe cracker jumped as Goniff moved quietly up behind him a moment later and nudged him on the shoulder. "Easy mate! I just brung ya a cup a tea." Holding the mug out until it was taken from his hand the cat burglar watched a moment and laughed to himself as Casino peered down into the cup he held in his hand and then brought it up for a cautious sniff before he sat it aside in the dirt and walked off to complete his rounds.

ggg

Dawn saw the group getting an early start. The cars and truck they'd taken were to be left behind for Iagar and Toma's group to use, along with some of the uniforms. In deference to the Warden a large covered sedan had been found instead of their usual open touring car. His skin, where the make up had covered it, still blistered on exposure to the sun and had kept him out action, sitting in the cave or safe house with Major Todeskopf through the daylight hours, waiting on darkness so he could move around freely…. "Just like one a Casino's vampires." Goniff joked.

They were leaving Todeskopf's original papers behind with Jon who'd proved adept at falling into the roll of the crippled German officer. He'd already successfully taken a resistance fighter from a commander over in the next valley. Dragomir Celaru, Elizabeth's brother, was fluent in German and called ahead to tell the commandant to expect a visit from the interrogator. Actor had come up with a concoction that marred Jon's skin, at least temporarily, and after one look at 'Todeskopf' the captive's jailors quickly gave him up. The group felt they could make good use of the Major and the legend they were busily spreading about him in the area.

It had come as no surprise when Goniff approached the Warden the night before they left. to ask about their prisoner. "Uh,,, what'r we doin' about Georg there?"

"Who?"

"Major Todeskopf. That's 'is name. Georg Heinrick Todeskopf. We _are_ takin' 'im back with us, ain't we?"

Already knowing the answer, Garrison asked anyway. "Why?"

The softhearted burglar shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "Well,,, He ain't a bad bloke really, when you get to know 'im... For a German, I mean."

Garrison had come to the same conclusion having been cooped up with the German major during the daylight hours. He found that the officer had never actually questioned any of the men he'd been sent to escort to Berlin. After his injury the SS determined they could make use of his appearance to demoralize prisoners while they were on their way in. They'd withheld treatment that might have improved his condition to meet their needs. Up until they recruited him he'd been a pilot. And while he'd been disgusted by the assignment he'd hardly been in a position to refuse it.

The group would take Todeskopf out with them as an injured Allied flier being taken back for questioning. Garrison sacrificed himself and spent an hour or two outside in the daylight to blister up so he could reprise his role as the Major for the trip out, using a copy of the interrogator's papers that had been produced by the forger in Toma's band.

Goniff donned his uniform, and the Warden had been right, Actor was jealous.

"Look at the fit! You must have had a tailor work on it for you. And the rank! I don't believe this…." He was especially annoyed as he was dressed as a simple soldier and would again be the SS Colonel's chauffeur, with Chief and Casino along as guards.

Goniff snorted a laugh and winked at Casino as he held the door for him when he got in the car. "You'r right, mate! Takes class to be an officer!"

Garrison turned to consider the little cockney as he settled into the seat next to him. "You know Goniff you did pretty good this time out." and he continued as his pick pocket preened. "I think I'll put you up for OCS when we get back."

The little man looked up at his commander and smiled. "What's that, then?"

"Officer's Candidate School." The Warden had a hard time controlling his laugh as the burglar's face fell. "It's tough, but you can handle it, and it's only seventeen weeks long."

"Aw, Warden! What'd I ever do to deserve a sentence like that?!" and he turned away and crossed his arms, huffing as the men in the car laughed at him. "That sort a stuff'll turn a bloke old before 'is time, it will! Blimey! Make me all responsible for everyfing? ….I thought you was s'pose to be clever!"


End file.
